equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monday Blues
|music = John Boyd |lyrics = John Boyd |key = E♭ major |length = 2:33 |headercolor = #233351 |headerfontcolor = #255A8A}} Monday Blues is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts musical short of the same name. The short premiered on Discovery Family on August 4, 2017 after the network presentation of Evan Almighty and was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on September 8, 2017. It is performed by Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Animated short summary On Monday morning, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's morning routines have varying levels of frustration. While Sunset barely gets up in time for school, Twilight has little difficulty getting ready. As soon as the girls are out of their homes, it starts raining. From here, their journeys to school are fraught with misfortune. Twilight gets splashed with water, misses the school bus, and loses an umbrella in the wind. Meanwhile, Sunset trips over a dog leash and spills her tea on the sidewalk. Other obstacles the girls encounter include huge rain puddles, construction sites, getting chased by poodles, and stopping to pet a stray kitten. When Twilight and Sunset meet up outside the school, the rain stops. Once inside, they meet up with the rest of their friends, who apparently had their own troubles getting to school. Sharing a laugh over their respective misfortunes, they take a group selfie with Pinkie Pie's cellphone. Lyrics :Shimmer ::Wake up in the mornin' ::And I pull the covers over my head ::Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting) ::I gotta get it movin' ::But I'd rather stay here instead ::Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling) :Sparkle ::My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do ::But I need to move faster to make it through ::This crazy morning has got me confused ::(Clock is racing, time is wasting ::9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing) :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Sparkle ::Just can't seem to get it right ::A cloud is hanging over me ::Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling) ::I wish it was the weekend ::'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be ::Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling) :Shimmer ::I wonder what things won't go my way ::Or if I'll ever make it through the day ::I hope this feeling won't lead me astray ::(You'll get through it, you can do it ::With your gals, there's nothing to it) :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Sparkle ::Just when I feel like it might come crashing down :Shimmer ::I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around! :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::(With my gals, there's nothing to it!) ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::And the sunshine is all I see ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::The world feels so fresh and new ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::And those blues are ancient history! References Category:Animated shorts Category:Songs Category:Summertime Shorts songs